Attack on Titan Poems
by Icestar2012
Summary: Just some poems I'm writing for Attack on Titan... Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Attack on Titan ...sadly...
1. Will in Their Eyes

10

Attack on Titan

Will In Their Eyes

Written August 27, 2015

I dream for the day,

That I can be free.

I long for the day,

I can finally see,

My heart-felt friends,

And my lost family.

I wish for the day,

When I can let go.

I can't wait for the day,

When time starts to slow.

Then it speeds up as

Rules bend and bow.

I hope for the day,

I can show my skill.

Yes! Here comes the day,

And I can see their will.

Shining in their eyes,

As they make their first kill.


	2. Just Keep Moving

10

Just Keep Moving

Fly, swing, run, and slice,

Cut them down before they rise.

Achilles heal, tendons, heart,

A chunk of the neck and then they part.

Kill one then another,

Keep cutting down more.

Yet they continue to crawl about,

Pathetic monster inside and out.

Protect those you love,

Not all will live on.

Many will be injured and crippled and die,

Many go crazy with a wild look in their eye.

Just lose all emotion,

Their useless, discard them.

It is all about survival, the future,

Just keep killing titans, one after another.


	3. Dreams Called Nightmares

Dreams Called Nightmares

Long ago, I actually had dreams,

But now, there's only nightmares.

Dreams shredded, sliced, torn, and discarded,

Disappeared in the dark, where greatest fears appear.

I wish to go back to the days,

When my mom could still nag.

My sister could protect me,

And kids could play tag.

A time I could fantasize about leaving,

Getting through those thick walls.

But all dreams have disappeared,

And nightmares have come to call.


	4. Just a Normal Day

Just a Normal Day

It was just a normal day,

Starting with a bad dream,

I had fallen asleep under a tree.

Me and my sister, we grabbed firewood,

And on our way home we ran into our friend,

Just a normal normal day we wished had never end.

Then the scouts came walking through iron doors,

I was so excited until I saw they looked dead,

Upon every single face was a look of dread.

An elderly lady stumble into the road, begging,

Crying, she must have been a mother of one,

With a look of pity they gave her the arm of her son.

Finally, we walked through the doors of our home,

I saw my mother working like she always did,

I got a bit annoyed she still treated me like a kid.

And then my sister - the traitor- she told,

That I wanted to go beyond those walls,

I'll become a scout even if I could fall.

My mother got mad of course and I did too,

This is my own decision, not hers,

And this is when my life began to unwind and whirl.

I ran fast and far away from the house,

And obviously my sister decided to follow,

As I ran out of steam I felt so low.

I found my blonde friend being beaten up by jerks,

So my sister and I decide to help, we walk along,

We talk but I started to feel that something was wrong.

The ground started to shake and I didn't know what to do,

As people stopped and stared towards the wall,

That was supposed to protect for years as it started to fall.

A giant even among titans stood big, huge, tall,

That we could even see it from where we stood,

I was terrified as I watched it lift its foot,

And crash! Broke down the iron door,

That had held our country for years,

And blew it to pieces then disappeared.

The titans were coming, killing, eating,

My blond friend started running to get to safety,

But I didn't, maybe I got a little bit hasty.

My home, that was where my home was,

Mom! She was still inside, she has to be okay,

I have to find her, I hope and I pray.

My sister and I run, we see our house,

Reduced to rubble, where is my mom,

I see her but she's stuck and the titans start to come.

Their coming, they smell the blood,

We get our hands under the beam and try,

To lift it off her body. This can't be happening, She can't die!

I can hear her screaming at us to leave her and save ourselves,

But doesn't she see we can't leave her alone,

I'd rather get eaten along with her, pain, a groan.

The stationary guard came, scared, ran from the titan,

He grabbed me and my sister, kicking, crying,

Watching as the titan found my mother, breaking crunching, eating.

I will become stronger, protect those I love,

I'll become a scout, get through those walls,

I will destroy all titans, kill them all.

It had just started as a completely normal day,

That had started with a terrible dream,

And I had fallen asleep under a tree.


End file.
